Lo siento vida mia
by Mi Glory Of Love
Summary: Cuando la vida no es justa con Tk


**Bueno este va ha ser mi primer ONE-SHOT espero que sea de su agrado .**

Tk no sabe lo que siente por ella … [ una chica la cual ve todos los días ] últimamente se levanta con ganas de verla , pero lo malo es que no puede verla [ porque están en vacaciones ].

Cada dia sueña con ella, sueña que esta caminando de la mano con kari, su kari peor justo cuando la iba a besar …. Se aparece un chico, tk no puede verle el rostro pero ve como ese chico se lleva a su kari la luz de sus ojos.

"Que sueño tan raro" – decía el Joven takaishi

Mama, ya esta el desayuno ?

Si hijo ya puedes vernir.

En ese momento tk se levanto de su cama se baño arreglo su cuarto y se fue a desayunar

Hijo que paso no has dormido bien? – decía la mama

No mama si he dormido bien porque lo dices?

Acaso no ves la cara de sueño que traes?

Ok ok mama me lavare la cara!

La mañana paso tranquila tk acabo su desayuno y se fue a su cuarto a meditar sobre su sueño que ya va como 2 noches k sueña lo mismo

"Que me pasa! Porque sientp algo por mi mejor amiga? Ella me quiere su amigo" – repetía tk una y otra vez en su mente

Ya se voy a verla! , pero su mama me dijo que se había ido a la casa de su abuela …

ya se quien debe de saber donde esta .

Rin ring

Diga?

Hey Davis soy yo Tk solo te llamaba para decirte que quiero hablar contigo algo importante

Importante? Conmigo? Ya pues habla enserio no juegues

No enserio, que tal si vamos al tomas Coffee a las 5?

Hay que odioso .. pero ya a las 5 ni un minuto mas

Ok ok Davis y deja de gruñir!

Ahh cállate!

Paso la mañana tk estaba ancioso por saber donde estaba kari, su kari y el único que podía saber era Davis poque el siempre estaba detrás de kari y era ovio que el sabia donde estaba kari . ya eran las 5 y tk salió hacia dicha cafetería

Hola Davis

Ah Hola!

Hey ya pues no reniegues

Ok ok pero dime que quieres – decía Davis

Que pasa amigo no te desesperes siéntate, pídete un café yo te invito

Yo no necesito que tu me invites takaishi asi que yo me pido el mio

Ok ok Davis no te molestes

Ya dime rápido tk que es lo que quieres

Yo nada solo quería saber como esta mi amigo del colegio nada mas, y que raro que no estas buscando a kari?

Iria pero ella se ha ido de viaje con su abuela, que vive afuera de la ciudad por eso no he podido buscarla

Haa yaa! "bien ya se donde vive la abuela de kari, y como vive en un pueblo afuera de la ciudad no será muy difícil encontrarla"

Y asi paso toda la tarde, a tk no le quedo mas que extender la conversación porque sino Davis iba sospechar se la conducta de tk . Hasta que por fin se oscureció y tk le dijo a Davis que tenia que hacer!

"bien ya se donde vive ahora falta el permiso, pero para eso tengo un hermano mayor"

Tk fue a buscar a su hermano la cual estaba jugando Play Station con su mejor amigo TAI(hermano de kari), la cual tuvo que alejar a su hermano un rato para platicar a solas

Que pasa enano? – decía Matt

Queria pedirte un favor

Cual?

Quería que le digas a mama que mañana voy a estar en tu casa todo el dia

Y porque quieres que le diga eso?

Por que quiero ir a ver a una chica? – decía tk muy rojo

El Enanano tiene novia! El Enanano tiene novia! - comenzó a gritar Matt

Hey no grites que te van a escuchar! - decía tk muy pero muy rojo

Ya dime quien es - dijo matt muy picaro

Ya lo sabras pero cúbreme por mañana PORFAVOR

Ok ok! Pero me la presentas después

Ok te la voy a presentar

Todo estaba listo para mañana, tk no podía dormir con la emoción de que veria a kari, algo le decía que mañana iba a ser un gran dia. Tk estaba decidido a contarle todo su amor hacia kari.

Tk no pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche, pero al fin llego la hora en que el tren partia hacia su destino. Despues de 2 largas horas en tren llego, tk no podía esperar mas, cuando bajo del tren lo primero que hizo es ir a buscar a la abuela de kari (ya que la abuela era una de las habitantes mas antiguas de ese pueblo). Tk pregunto a una señora que vendia Flores si conocía a la señora Yagami y la señora corroboro diciendo que si, que la señora Yagami tenia un puesto en el mercado vendiendo flores. Tk llego lo mas rápido que pudo y cuando se encontró con la abuelita dijo:

Señora buenos días usted es abuela de kari verdad?

Si jovencito porque pregunta?

Por nada señora, yo soy un amigo de kari y solo pasaba a visitarla y como soy nuev en este pueblo me preguntaba si me pudiera decir donde esta kari?

Claro Jovencito mi nieta esta en mi casa , anda corre a verla

La abuela le dio un papel con la dirección a Tk , el pobre ya no se aguantaba las ganas de ir corriendo a decirle a kari lo mucho que la quería . pero cuando llego se asomo por la ventana y se dio con la gran sorpresa que kari se estaba besando con un chico la cual se notaba que no tenia la edad de kari porque era mas grande y tenia una chompa de una universidad de Tokio.

Tk solo atino a ver como la pareja se besaba, había pasado 1 2 hasta 3 minutos y ellos no se separaban hsta que el chico le dice algo al oído y los 2 se metieron a un cuarto, Tk no quiso saber mas detalle y se retiro

Desde ese dia Tk no volvió a ser el mismo. Hasta ahora sigue pensando en kari pero que se va ha hacer asi es la vida!

**Bueno este es el final , un poco trágico no? Pero nose lo hice porque quería cambiar la trama del hikari pero solo por esta vez! Espero que les haya gustado . HASTA PRONTO Dejen review **

**My Glory Of Love**


End file.
